NekoMimi Switch
NekoMimi Switch (ねこみみスイッチ) è un Hatsune Miku canzone che appare nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA extend scritto e prodotto da daniwell. È disponibile all'inizio del gioco ed è anche il primo. Informazioni Liriche Giapponese=ねぼけまなこでウトウト 定休日の昼下がり ねまき姿でウロウロ アツアツの甘い香り 鉄分　ミネラル　要らないけど 寝覚めのカフェイン　いつものこと 「おはよう」挨拶交わす君の頭上にねこみみ 寝ぼけてるのさ 君と私でにゃあにゃぁ ねこみみは量子力学 △×￥○＠％＆＄＃☆□！ 「落ち着け、カフェオレ飲もう」 メモリ不足でアタフタ 頭がオーバーフローする 11次元のスケール 宇宙の神秘が加速する 夢か現か幻 ナツばて誘う太陽 コドモみたいな笑顔で 見つめる先に向日葵 ねこみみ姿が似合う君の横顔 ああ　クラクラする 例えば非科学的なことも 信じてしまう夕暮れどきには 君と私でフラフラ すかさず片手繋いだら ふたりの相乗効果で 世界が動転してる オレンジ色の雲間に しましま模様の光線 頭の上でピカピカ いちばん星とにばん星 真夏の夜の帳がおりる頃に 君と私で見つけた 謎めいた黄色いスイッチ ためしに押した だけど地球崩壊だとか 起こるはずないね だから安心しておやすみ 君と私で　ヒュー↑ヒュー↑ アツい鼓動刻んだら かわいいねこみみつけて ふたりでゴロゴロしましょ ナツいアツだね　フー→フー→ 扇風機の風浴びたら アイスが溶けてポタポタ あらら　ちょっぴりせつないね|-|Romaji=nebokemanako de utouto teikyuubi no hirusagari nemaki sugata de urouro atsuatsu no amai kaori tetsubun MINERAL iranai kedo nezame no CAFFEINE itsumo no koto "ohayou" aisatsu kawasu kimi no zujou ni nekomimi neboketeru no sa kimi to watashi de nyaanyaa nekomimi wa ryoushirikigaku △×￥○＠％＆＄＃☆□！ "ochitsuke, CAFE AU LAIT nomou" MEMORY busoku de atafuta atama ga OVERFLOW suru juuichi jigen no SCALE uchuu no shinpi ga kasoku suru yume ka utsutsu ka maboroshi natsubate sasou taiyou kodomo mitai na egao de mitsumeru saki ni himawari nekomimi sugata ga niau kimi no yokogao aah kurakura suru tatoeba hikagakuteki na koto mo shinjite shimau yuuguredoki ni wa kimi to watashi de furafura sukasazu katate tsunaidara futari no soujoukouka de sekai ga douten shiteru ORANGE iro no kumoma ni shimashima moyou no kousen atama no ue de pikapika ichibanboshi to nibanboshi manatsu no yoru no tobari ga oriru koro ni kimi to watashi de mitsuketa nazomeita kiiroi SWITCH tameshi ni oshita dakedo chikyuu houkai da toka okoru hazu nai ne dakara anshin shite oyasumi kimi to watashi de hyuu↑ hyuu↑ atsui kodou kizandara kawaii nekomimi tsukete futari de gorogoro shimasho natsui atsu da ne fuu→ fuu→ senpuuki no kaze abitara ICE ga tokete potapota arara choppiri setsunai ne|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di bluepenguin' Sleepy-eyed, we doze off On this vacation afternoon In our pajamas, we laze around With a sweet, hot smell We don't need iron or minerals We just need caffeine to wake us up, as always As we exchange "good mornings" there are cat ears on your head We're still sleepy You and I together, meow meow Cat ears are quantum mechanics Totekachitetokachikatetachi "Let's calm down and have some cafe au lait" In a hurry with insufficient memory My head's overflowing On an eleven dimensional scale The mysteries of the universe are speeding up Is this illusion real or a dream? The sun beckons us towards heat exhaustion With a smile like a child's You gaze at a sunflower Cat ears suit your profile Ah, we're getting lightheaded Even if it's unscientific This evening I could believe anything You and I together, getting dizzy If we join hands without delay Then our synergy Can move the world In the orange gap in the clouds There are stripy rays of light Above our head they twinkle twinkle The first star and the second star When the curtain comes down on this midsummer night You and I together found A mysterious yellow switch We pushed it to test it out But it probably won't Cause the destruction of the world or anything So don't worry, sweet dreams! You and I together, pant pant If we engrave this hot beat Let's put on cute cat ears And just roll around together It's blistering hot, huff huff We bask in the breeze from the fan Our ice cream melts, drip drip Huh, I'm a little bit sad Video Project Diva Extend Nekomimi Switch - Hatsune Miku|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA extend 【初音ミク】ねこみみスイッチ【Project DIVA Future Tone】|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone Curiosità Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki Categoria:Canzoni di Hatsune Miku Categoria:Canzoni DLC Categoria:Canzoni del 2009